Dumbledore's Funeral
by Rebeka Black
Summary: It's an expert from the book thatyou already know, but with a little twist.


_**This is only my second fan-fiction. I just started writing HP stories. So whoever reads, please tell me what you think and what would you like to see. I'll do my best to write it.**_

****

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters-JKR does. I also do not own the "He lives in You" song. It belongs to Disneyâ.

**Note**: I just decided to take another approach to Dumbledore's funeral.

**He Lives in Us**

Harry slowly made his way down the little slope. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna followed him. Ginny had her arm around Harry trying to support him because he looked like he was about to fall. Ron had such an expression on his face, that you couldn't really tell if he was feeling sad, mad, or if he was hurting. Hermione walked on forward with her head high, trying to appear normal, but she was too obvious. Neville and Luna brought the back. Neville had his arm around Luna, while she reassured him every few seconds that everything is alright, even though everyone knew that it wasn't.

How could it? The greatest wizard of their time was dead. Albus Dumbledore was dead. And there was no way of bringing him back.

It was already darkening outside, and you could already see some stars. Harry and the lot made their way to a patch on the grounds were a whole lot of chairs was set up. They all took their seats at the back in one row. Neville still had his arm around Luna, but now he was the one who told her that it's all going to be alright. Harry was really surprised at Luna. She was always in this dazed happy state, but now she looked like she was sick.

_Night…and the spirit of life calling…mamela_

Harry sat there and thought about Dumbledore. The old headmaster has always reminded him of a old lion that was noble yet fragile. Even still, Harry hadn't expected Dumbledore to die so soon.

'He was supposed to help me get rid of Voldemort!' Harry thought furiously.

_And a voice with the fear of a child answers…mamela_

'It's all Snape's fault! I knew that there was something wrong with him! I knew he was evil.' Harry thought and felt tears swelling up in his eyes, but he shook his head and they disappeared.

Ginny looked at Harry. He saw how horrible she looked, and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny started sobbing and Harry kissed the top of her head.

_Wait, there's no mountain too great_

Neville was really surprised. He couldn't believe hat this was the same Luna he loved-yes, loved! He had never told her-or anyone for that matter-but he had really strong feeling for her. He wanted to tell her at the end of the term, but looking at her right now, he didn't think that he could.

_Hear the words and have faith_

Harry looked around him and saw a very weird scene. Most of the people looked very sad. About a half of them-mostly girls, were crying. A lot of guys were trying to keep straight faces, but-like Ron-their eyes and expression gave them away-they were crying inside. Even the Slytherins looked a bit grieved. This mostly surprised Harry because he knew that most of them hated Dumbledore.

_Have faith_

First, came on Professor McGonagall. She tried to give a speech, but broke down half way and was led away by Professor Flitwick. Professor Slughorn gave a short speech and walked away shaking his head. Madam Sinistra tried to give a speech, but she couldn't even get a single word out. Professor Trelawney came on with words: "Even though I've seen it coming, this is still very hard to take." and left.

Harry figured that other teachers have also had something to say, but since they were all crying, he didn't expect any of them to actually make their speeches.

Then sad music started playing that reminded Harry of a cartoon song that he heard when he was little. He didn't know what cartoon it was-he suspected it to be an animated movie-because he never saw it, just heard it accidentally when Dudley was playing the TV too loud.

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

Harry felt tears coming on to his eyes.

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek and he hastily wiped it away.

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

Tears were streaming down his eyes, but Harry didn't bother to wipe them off.

_In your reflection_

By now sobbing was heard thought out the grounds. The girls-except Hermione-couldn't keep it in anymore. Even some boys were actually crying.

_He lives in you_

'Stay calm, Hermione!' Hermione told herself. 'You got to stay strong! You can't show weakness!'

Hermione felt Ron look at her and looked up at him. Their gazes met. Hermione saw tears at the corners of his eyes, that were too desperate to get out. They kept of looking at each other and then their expressi9ons changed for a millisecond as they both came to a realization, and all of a sudden, Hermione broke down in front of Ron. She cried because of Dumbledore, but she also cried because of how clueless she was all these years.

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

Ron felt like crying, but noticing how Hermione didn't, he couldn't. He just couldn't let her see him cry, when she didn't. Ron looked at Hermione and thought, 'How does she do it? How does she stay so calm and…so…so…beautiful.' That thought shocked Ron. 'No way!' he thought. 'No. Bloody. Way. It's impossible. I can't…' but then Hermione looked up at him. He looked at her and just couldn't look away. Then all of a sudden a realization came on to him. 'You stupid, bloody ass! How could you not notice it before! You knew that feeling was there, you were just too scared to let it…' Suddenly Hermione broke down. Just like that. At first Ron didn't know what to do, but then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Hermione started sobbing and wetting his sweated, but he didn't care. He himself had tears rolling down his face. Mostly they were for Dumbledore, but some were for his stupidity.

_Into the water_

Hermione felt Ron's hands wrap around her. All of a sudden she felt safe. She wanted them to stay like that forever. She didn't want Ron to let go-ever.

_Into the truth_

Ron held Hermione tighter. He wanted to hold on to her forever. He wanted to protect her from all that evil in the world and especially from that crooked nosed freak.

_In your reflection_

Luna pulled herself away from Neville's grip and looked up at him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but for the first time ever, Luna saw him in a different way. He looked…she couldn't actually put her finger on how exactly he looked, but she saw him in a different light. Luna reached up and wiped a tear from him cheek which was immediately filled with more tears. Luna took a hold of Neville and he leaned on her, crying into her shoulder.

_He lives in you_

Harry's tears were still rolling down his cheeks, while he was holding Ginny in his hands. All of a sudden he got mad and thought: 'I'm going to finish what Dumbledore started! I'm going to do it for him! After all, I'm his man through-and-through. I'm going to finish no matter what it takes! It'll be the last thing I do, but I'll do it! Nothing is going to stand in my way!'

_Wait, there's no mountain too great_

Harry remembered Dumbledore's last words. He never expected the great wizards last words to be a plea.

_Hear the words and have faith_

Harry looked up at the sky. He saw gazillion little stars and a new moon that stood out amongst them.

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

Harry stopped crying. He realized that he has to start being a man. Once again, Harry looked up and the sky. 'WOW!' thought Harry. He just saw an outline of Dumbledore's face in the stars-smiling. Harry smiled himself. He was done grieving for Dumbledore. Harry knew that even though Dumbledore was dead, his spirit will always remain with those who are faithful to him. Harry realized, that no matter what he does from now on, Dumbledore will be with him-guiding.

_He lives in you_

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

He lives in us.

**Author's Note**: this is my second story. I don't know when my next one is going to come out, but check from time to time. Anyways, this story jumped from character to character, but it was pretty easy to follow. Don't forget to Review! Thank You!


End file.
